Field of the Invention
The invention is a modular inserted connector detecting structure, particularly a detecting structure used for an USB connector.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional USB connector is usually provided with a detection terminal to detect an inserted USB plug connector in order to initiate signal transmission, turn on power supply or achieve other detection functions.
There are conventional related patent technologies, such as U.S.A. patents U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,926 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,026 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,608 B2. However, the detection terminal of those patents is combined integrally with the insulation body of the connector directly (either in plugging or integral covering manner). Since the volume of the detection terminal is small and there are already multiple signal terminals and related mechanism designs arranged on the insulation body of the connector, as the detection terminal is combined with the insulation body in a conventional manner, there would be shortages in that the structure of the insulation body would get complex easily, the assembly of the detection terminal is more complicated, and the manufacturing for the mold of the insulation body is not facility, and so forth.
In view of above, the inventor of the present invention has made efforts to develop a modular inserted connector detecting structure in order to improve various shortages of conventional technologies as stated above.